This invention relates to a process for producing continuous strand preformable mats. In one of its more specific aspects, this invention pertains to a process for producing mat preforms from continuous strand mat which is heated and then shaped by bending or drawing to a desired shape using shaping mold or screens. The mat is thereafter cooled which sets the shape so that the mat preform can be handled in subsequent molding operations.
Forming fiber reinforced mats into useful shapes is well known. Such shapes normally are relatively simple and are formed by placing a mat in a heated matched die mold having the final desired shape and adding a matrix resin. The production of continuous strand mat normally includes the application of a thermosetting polyester binder material to the continuous strands.
There has now been invented an improved process for the production of a continuous strand preformable mat which is especially useful for further molding operations.
This invention is directed to that improvement.